FullMetal Alchemist: The Second Generation
by Cha0T1cPeace
Summary: The FullMetal story continues with Christopher and Erin (Winry and Ed's kids) and Alex (Mei and Alphonse's son). The Elrics go to Central to see some old friends, but plans change when three teens show up with lavender eyes and strange tattoos... Chapters 1-3, as well as the story, belonged to AnimeAvarice. The rest will be continued by me with permission
1. Packing for Central

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA: Brotherhood. This chapter has not been changed (except her thoughts) due to its originality of its creator, AnimeAvarice. The credit for this story and the first three chapters goes to her.**

**Chapter 1: Packing for Central**

"Chris." A girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes poked a boy, sound asleep on his desk. "Chris." she poked him again, and got only more snoozing. Fed up, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "CHRISTOPHER MAES ELRIC, WAKE UP OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A WALRUS!" "Ahhhhh!" Chris woke up with a jump and toppled out of his chair. "Erin! What are you doing?!" he turned and glared at his sister. His dark blond hair hung in his face over golden, smoldering eyes. "Hmph! You were the one sleeping in class." Erin loomed over her brother. He stood up to return her glare, but at 4'9, he wasn't very intimidating. "Hey, guys?" A kid with straight black hair and golden eyes walked over. "What's up, Alex?" Alex shifted shyly, not wanting to get involved with the siblings argument. "Our folks are gonna be mad if we're late again..." Suddenly, Chris whirled around and blasted out the door, the other two following him. "Chris! What's going on?" Erin called from behind him. Turning his head, Chris replied, "I forgot! Dad's gonna take us to Central first thing tomorrow!" The other two grinned. "It'll be great to see everyone again!" said Alex. "Yeah! It's been way too long since we saw Elicia and Salim!" laughed Erin.

Coming up the path, the Elric house broke across the horizon. In front of it were two men, both with dark blond hair, though one slightly darker than the other, and matching golden eyes. To the right of them were two women, one with light blond hair and blue eyes, the other with black hair in two long braids and black eyes. Chris waved as the adults came into sight. Panting, the three reached the front of the house. "We're still going, right dad?" asked Chris. The taller man smiled. "You bet we are!" The two laughed identically. The blond woman shook her head. "Honestly Edward. You two couldn't be more alike if you tried." Edward smiled, "Oh, you mean like you and Erin? You know what they say: like parent, like child." Winry smiled. Beside them, Mei ruffled Alex's black hair. "You're a mix of us two, Alex." she said, referring to his black hair and gold eyes. "Yeah, Alex looks like a bumblebee." said Chris, to which they all laughed.

As the sun began to set, Alphonse, Mei and Alex waved goodbye to Edward's family and set off down the street. Turning to his own kids, Edward said, "You two had better pack now. We leave first thing tomorrow." And with that, the siblings went dashing into the house and shoving up the stairs. Winry smiled. "They remind me of you." Ed laughed. "Nah, the way I see it, their both gear-heads, just like their mom."


	2. Welcome Back to Central!

**FMA FanFic**

**Chapter 2: Welcome Back to Central!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA: Brotherhood. This chapter has not been changed(except her thoughts) due to its originality of its creator, AnimeAvarice. The credit for this story and the first three chapters goes to her.**

* * *

After a very monotonous train ride, the Elric families arrived finally in Central. Waiting in the station were two women, one young and one middle-aged. "Ms. Gracia! Elicia!" Chris waved and they came running over.

"Hi guys! It's been a while." said Elicia, ruffling Alex and Chris's hair. She smiled. "You three grew!" Chris stood taller and looked to her. "Of course we are! I'm gonna be as tall as dad!"

Elicia looked over at Edward and the adults burst out laughing (excluding Edward). Chris looked around, wondering why they were all laughing. Elicia looked over at his puzzled expression and said, "Edward, didn't you tell him how short you were when you were fifteen?"

"I only looked short because I was walking next to a six-and-a-half-foot suit of armor!" Ed retorted.

"No, it's because you didn't drink your milk." said Alphonse. Winry nodded in agreement as they set off to the city.

Instead of going straight to Elicia and Gracia's house, the families had made plans to head over to the Bradly home. Arriving at the gate, Alphonse rang the bell. A someone appeared in the curtains and waved. Soon, they heard barking and a massive doberman game bounding from the house. A lanky teen followed by an older woman came from the house and opened the gate. Giving a huge _Woof!_, the doberman pounced and landed squarely on top of Chris. "MMMPH!" Chris yelled from under the giant dog. "King, off." sighed Ms. Bradly. Then she smiled and invited them in.

"It's great to see you guys again." said Selim once they had gotten relaxed in the house and King had been removed from Chris's head. Around the house were several birds in cages and stray animals with bandaged paws.

"What's with the menagerie, Selim?" asked Chris. Selim smiled.

"If I find a hurt animal, I bring it back to the house so it can heal. That's how we got King." he said as he patted the dog's head affectionately. King wagged his tail, clearly enjoying the attention.

"Well, I think it's sweet and wonderful of Selim to do this for the injured animals." said Erin.

"No, you think _Selim _is sweet and wonderful." Chris muttered. Alex giggled quietly as Erin shot them both a death glare. Selim blushed, making boys laughed harder, which earning them both a smack on the back of the head from Edward.

"You leave Selim alone. And Chris, no more smart remarks about your sister." Winry chided.

"Yes, Mother." Chris said in his best impersonation of Erin, then ran out the door, his sister and cousin on his heals an Selim following quietly. While Selim was sixteen, he was much quieter and more shy than any of the Elrics.

"Selim, check this out!" called Chris. Putting his hands to a transmutation circle, Chris used the grass to shoot twenty feet in the air.

"Cousin!" called Alex as Chris landed squarely in an oak tree. As soon as he got there however, Chris slipped from his branch and landed on his cousin. "Owww." they both groaned.

Selim was impressed, nevertheless. "You're so lucky. I wish I could do alchemy like you guys."

"Whaddya mean? I bet you could if you really wanted to." said Chris, brushing himself off.

Selim shook his head. "I tried. I can't because, well..." He shifted uncomfortably. They all understood. Selim had once been a homunculus, so therefore, couldn't do alchemy.

"That's ok!" said Erin. "You're plenty good at stuff like painting and the piano, not to mention all your animals."

Selim brightened. "Thanks." he said.

Not long after, the families decided to head back to the Hughes' house. Driving down the street, the adults chatted while Chris, Erin and Alex told jokes and riddles to each other. Stopping at a stop sign, something caught Alex's eye. "Who's that?" he pointed out the window. Following his gaze, Edward and Alphonse paled. "Go." whispered Edward, and they hastily pulled off down the street, away from the dark ally where they had been staring. From the darkness, two sets of lavender-colored eyes gleamed back.


	3. Homunculi, Reborn

**FMA FanFic**

******Disclaimer: I do not own FMA: Brotherhood. This chapter has not been changed(except her thoughts) due to its originality of its creator, AnimeAvarice. The credit for this story and the first three chapters goes to her.**

**Chapter 3: Homunculi, Reborn.**

As the car sped away from the stop sign, the two figures in the ally smirked at the shock and horror on the Elric brothers' faces. As the street lights turned on, the two were illuminated. One, a girl, with wavy black hair that fell past her shoulders and purple eyes. A blood-red shirt with a low neckline that was cut just above her navel and tight, black pants with 2 ½ inch healed boots provided a stark contrast to her thin and toned figure, as did the odd tattoo on her chest. Beside her, a teen, both of them roughly looking 17, with matching purple eyes and long, green-black hair that spiked out and reached his waist. A simple black T-shirt and green pants hung loosly around him, covering a matching tattoo. Flashing her a bored look, he whined, "When is this stupid surveillance over? I'm so bored." She didn't turn towards him, but instead started off down the street. "Lust! Will you listen to me?!" he growled. She looked over at him and asked, "Have you seen Gluttony?" "No, no I haven't. Now answer my question!" he persisted. Glancing down another shadowed ally, she waved him off. "I don't know. You think I'm any more privileged than you, Envy?" "No, but I might have zoned out while we got our briefing." He looked down an ally and said, "This is ridiculous." before jumping up 5 stories and landing on a rooftop. Jumping from roof to roof, he finally stopped and yelled, "Hey! I found him!" Sitting in a darkened street, was a rather bulbous (fat) teenager who had spiky, disheveled dark brown/blond hair and a black long sleeve and pants. Looking up, he waved with one hand, the other holding what seemed to have once been a rat. "Gluttony, I told you not to go wandering off." Lust chided as Envy dropped down from the roof, looking repulsed. "Why do we have to have him here? All he does is eat, complain and eat." muttered Envy. Lust shot him a tired look as Gluttony got up, shoving the remainder of the rat into his mouth. "Yummy!" he smiled, then looked at Lust. "Can I eat the Elric people soon?" She shook her head. "Not yet. No orders have been made to take them down." "How is father still alive? Last time, we-" but before Gluttony could finish his sentence, Envy kicked him down the street and yelled, "Do not talk about our previous selves! You know how much that embarrasses me." Lust suppressed a laugh. They had most of their memories of their previous selves, but this time around, their personalities were slightly different. Or maybe it's just because their younger. Either way, Envy despised what he used to wear. One thing he couldn't remember is _why _he ever chose to cross-dress in the first place. Suddenly, headlights appeared on the street and the car horn honked loudly. Lust grabbed Gluttony as she and Envy soared to the top of a building.

"What was that about, Ed?" asked Winry as they drove down the street towards the Hughes' home. Still shaking slightly, Edward shook his head. "Call me crazy, but I think they were homunculi." he said. The others' eyes widened. "Are you sure?" asked Mei. She grabbed her son's hand and said, "If those beasts try anything, I'll rip them apart before they touch my family!" "Settle down, Mei." said Ms. Gracia. Her daughter nodded. "It's not like this is the first time they've come." said Elicia. But they knew. Gracia and Elicia had lost the most to the homunculi. They knew that the Hughes family suffered a tragic blow when Maes had been killed by Envy, and that they were probably the most shaken by their return. Alphonse put a comforting hand on Elicia's shoulder and said, "We won't let history repeat itself and we won't be taken by surprise again." "We would have, if Alex hadn't seen them tonight." said Edward. Alex smiled shyly, proud to have helped them. As they rounded a curve, they sped towards three teenagers in the street. "Mom, watch out!" yelled Chris, as the three came into view. Winry honked loud on the horn as she hit the breaks and skidded towards them. But then, they were gone. "What the...?" gaped Winry as she looked out the car window. "Where did they go? I nearly hit them!" "You should have." Edward said darkly. "What?! Why?!" said Winry, appalled he would ask her to hit someone. "They were kids!" "No." he scowled. "They were homunculi."

"That was too close." sighed Envy. "You can say that again." Lust shook her head. "We need to be more careful." Walking down the street, she looked worried. "What's up?" said Envy, noting her expression. "Pride." she said simply. Envy shot her a quizzical look. "His body is still alive. There's a chance Pride might still be there, but that Selim kid is harboring his body, like with Greed and that prince." Lust explained. Envy nodded, understanding what she meant. "So, all we need is to do is kill off Selim, and Pride will come back, reborn actually, like we did." reasoned Envy. "Can I eat him?" asked Gluttony, hopefully. The others ignored him. "What if he _doesn't _come back?" asked Lust. Envy smiled. "Don't worry. He'll come back. It's Pride after all." "True. How exactly are we going to get rid of Selim? If Pride's still in there, he may not take kindly to us killing his body." Now, as it goes, karma apparently doesn't apply to homunculi, for at that moment a black haired girl with icy blue eyes and white gloves walked out from a side street. "Are you the homunculi?" she asked. When they didn't answer, she said, "I have some questions, concerning my uncle." "And who's asking?" sneered Envy. Taking off her gloves, she held up her hands, both with transmutation circles on them, one of a moon and one a circle with a dot in the center. "Mariah J. Kimblee."

* * *

_**This is from AnimeAvarice. I also agree with her on the second part, I may or may not as well.**_

_**Ok, just some quick things: **_

_**a) Mariah is NOT Kimblee's daughter. If you noticed, she said "I have some questions concerning my UNCLE." AnimeAvarice can explain the reason they look so much alike.**_

_**b) I may or may not pair Mariah up with one of the characters. She is 15.**_

_**c) Thanks to the people supporting her and her FanFic. I REALLY appreciate it and it's because of you I've been inspired enough to keep the story going. You guys are awesome ^_^**_


	4. Ice Cream (With a Hint of Beatings)

**A/n:) Hi, This chapter is brought to you by me. This is my first adopted work, and I hope you'll like it as much as Anime Avarice's work. Ok, first things first, I will continue using her OC's as she did, so the way I use them might or might not be different. I will also say that I'm not doing Yaoi or Yuri under the request of AnimeAvarice. Well, time for the show to get on the road ^_^**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own FMA: Brotherhood. The credit for this story and the first three chapters goes to AnimeAvarice.**

* * *

"I'll ask again before I blow you up, since I feel so nice now: Are you the Homunculi?", asked Mariah. Lust took a glance over to Gluttony and Envy. She expected that Gluttony would be drooling over the sight of Mariah, probably imagining how good she'll taste. Envy was a different story, his eyes fired up in hatred towards the girl. Mariah stood there, watching them, almost as if she's anticipating the first move. Feeling like introductions were in order, Lust walked over towards Mariah and extended her right hand.

"My name is Lust the lascivious, nice to meet you."

Mariah stared down at Lust's extended hand, and smiled uncannily as her uncle. Lust frowned and extended her Ultimate Spear. If Mariah hadn't jumped back, she probably would've been stabbed in the heart. Even Envy and Gluttony seemed surprised that Lust missed. Mariah clapped her hands and put her right hand on a nearby garbage can. If it hadn't been for Envy smacking Gluttony on the head, he probably would've eaten it, "No, you idiot! You can't afford to risk damage while we're still weak." Lust noticed that Gluttony was ignoring him, and pierced one of her nails into Gluttony's shoulders,"Listen to him, Gluttony". He put down the ticking time bomb, but at the last moment, he ate it. A few seconds went by before everyone heard a distant _thud_ from his stomach.

"Dammit, Gluttony, why'd you have to go and eat it you numskull!" Envy knocked his fist as hard as he could. Lust tried to pierce through Envy's legs, but missed. Mariah smirked, taking in the scene before her. Three, practically immortal, homunculi, and they're acting like immature children. Mariah took a slight breath and cleared her throat, interrupting their argument.

"If you're done, I'd like to discuss my uncle's disappearance and helping with the Elrics' deaths." Envy's eyes lit up, ears twitching. He strolled over to Mariah, casually, and leaned on her shoulder," So...what do you have in mind?"

* * *

"And I'm telling you, those were Homunculi!" Ed was still insistent that the 'children' Winry almost ran over weren't human. "Well, how am I supposed to know if it was all just a blur?!"

While the two were arguing, Gracia, Elicia, Mei, and Al were gossiping about how their love had never faltered. Erin, and Chris were making bets over who would lose this fight, while Mei and Alex discussed about the adults' past adventures. The screaming were getting louder, and the children couldn't help but dart their eyes back and forth. Al, Mei, Gracia and Elicia had enough and got out of the car to get the others ice cream from a nearby shop. "What flavor ice cream do you guys want?" asked Gracia. For two seconds, everyone stared at her, not believing what they were hearing. Finally, in unison, everyone said, "Chocolate."

Back to the heated argument, Ed viciously pressed his forehead against Winry's, "How thick-headed can you get? Those 'kids' you almost ran over? THEY WERE HOMUNCULI!" It seemed that Ed had won, but Chris, Alex, and Erin cowered in their seats, almost to the point where they were hugging each other. Winry's eye's flashed red with flames, and pressed Ed's forehead even harder against the window of the passenger's seat. You could almost see a crack start to form around his head.

"THE HOMUNCULI ARE ALL DEAD, AND YOU JUMP TO THE CONCLUSION THAT THEY'RE ALIVE WITHOUT BEING SURE?!"

Caught off-guard, Ed's back made the handle move, making both of them fall out of the car. With Winry on top, Ed would have no chance to escape from her wrath. So he did the only thing he could think of as Winry was about to yell at him again. He quickly grabbed both her cheeks and gave her a kiss. Erin, Alex, and Chris, all watching the scene before them, got away from the window and started making gag noises. At first, Winry, struggled to break free, but after a while, she gave in. Three seconds went by before Ed broke the kiss, and threw his hands up in front of her in defeat.

"You win, but this doesn't mean that I'll let this go." Winry sighed and returned to her side of the car. Inside, Erin was calling in her winnings from Chris. "You owe me five cenz." He dug it out of his pocket, grumbling something about how Erin always cheats. From outside the car with his back turned, Ed never expected it to happen.

**WHAM**...**WHAM**..."OWWW, Mom! Why'd you hit us?" Ed froze, teeth clenching, knowing all too well what they were hit with. Slowly turning around, he saw both Erin and Chris rubbing their heads and a fuming Winry holding her famous glared at Ed, and motioned with her finger to get inside the car. He didn't know what to do, either run and avoid the apocalyptic wrath of her wife, or listen to her and live another day. The decision wasn't that hard to make. Sweating, Ed closed the door, not a word being said. Everyone just stared or thought about what was going to happen next. With a sigh, Winry calmy and directly spoke with authority, "We're going to pretend that none of this ever happened, got it?" Both kids nodded, but Ed wasn't answering. It wasn't long before the others returned with the ice cream. "Hey, Winry, here's your ice cream," Al handing her the dairy product. Elicia noticed that Ed wasn't taking his share, but decided that he wasn't hungry. Gracia and Mei asked the kids what happened, but all they did was lick their ice cream and said, "Nothing."

Jam packed with everyone in the car, Winry started the engine, driving on the road towards the Hughes' house. Before they drove off, Erin noticed an Ishbalan standing in an alley, looking straight at her. It wasn't because she couldn't see his eyes that scared her, but because the X-shaped scar on his face was too noticeable. The Ishbalan took off his sunglasses as the car once again drove off.

_Hopefully...this country's darkest past will be rectified...before Fullmetal's children discover the Truth_

* * *

**Okay, so I know that I don't write like AnimeAvarice, but I will say that we have different writing styles. Who knows, this story might surprise even me ^_^. I have major issues, but at least I tried to make this work. Anyways, I will take any kind of help from you guys, so let me know what I need to work on (besides surroundings, I already have someone who will help me on that in the future) and hopefully I'll improve on it. Until then, may Insanity take control of our lives XD.**


	5. Innocent Struggles of Pride

**A/n:)** Hi, if you guys stuck around on the third chapter, thanks. I _really_ had trouble for a sec, but when I started to type, it came flowing out ^_^. Many appreciation to **AnimeAvarice** for the encouragement: I never thought you'd like it so much.

Ok, first things first, I am setting a difficult plot now, so if you guys seem to get lost every once in a while by its simplicity, I apologize _five thousand _times over (I have a tendency to orchestrate _big_ things over something _so_ simple). Second, I'm so sorry that this chapter seems short, but I wanted to get this out. So I promise I'll make the next chapter a little longer. Anyways, I know you guys are tired of hearing me now, so on with the story of Insanity XDDD.

**Disclaimer: ^_^ I do not own FMA: Brotherhood. The credit for this story and the first three chapters goes to AnimeAvarice.**

* * *

_Let me out...let me out...this body...is...MINE..._

Selim stumbled over a little next to King. They were still inside the house when the Elrics left, but Selim decided it was time to go outside for King's bath. Ms. Bradley had already left for a stroll down Central to enjoy some tea. The doberman was already halfway done with his soapy bath, until the young homunculus began having a mild headache. It wasn't the first time, though. Nightmares accompanied them later on, and tormented him. At first, it was fairly easy to ignore, but the more he resisted, the more frequent they became. An image of a young Selim and himself popped into his head everytime, only...there were shadows surrounding them, each one of them equipped with teeth and eyes. This power seemed angry...distant...hungry.

_My will...is stronger...than your...resistance...now give back...my body_

The nightmare went on to both Selims standing back to back, but it always ends the same. The younger Selim turns to face him, licking his lips in hunger, and the shadows bite into the older Selim's flesh. Was this what it's like to face a homunculus? It might be a dormant monstrosity, but if it's trying to reclaim what seemed rightfully his. If so, Selim would do everything humanly possible to keep the monster at bay. As Selim started to go distant into his personal thoughts, King started to go whine a little. Only three whines came out before Selim noticed his worries. Smiling, he gazed into King's eyes as he rubbed the doberman's belly. King responded by wagging his tail a lttle and licking Selim's cheek a little, earning him a chuckle from his young master.

"Hehe, I know what you're thinking," Selim pulled out a small treat from his back pocket. The doberman barked in excitement as he gladly ate Selim's offerings, "but if you ever saw what I truly am, you wouldn't want to eat them from my hands anymore." Finished with his treat, King licked his master's palm, trying to catch his attention. It was no use, the wind blew a little towards the young homunculi's back. A hissing sound accompanied it, but when Selim turned to look, there was no one around. The birds inside the house started to chirp loudly. His headache got even worse as the wind started to pick up even more. King's soapy face started to snarl, almost to the point of backing away a little. It was as if he didn't recognize his own caretaker. The nightmare once again started to form, but somehow differently this time. This time, the young Selim spoke as if right in front of him. The shadows were still there, but clung closely to the younger version.

_My powers...are wasted...on you...I'll reclaim...what is mine...soon..._

As soon as the nightmare had started, it ended. The headache was gone, and all the animals began to calm down. There was no trace of rememberance on the young man's face. Even King seemed to be confused by his amnesiac attitude. It just wasn't possible for someone to forget a headache that quickly. The young homunculus started to wash his back, but the doberman kept his eye on him, even though the skin from his head started to roll down his eyes. If only King could speak, maybe he'd be able to tell him what happened as he tried to whine again.

"What's wrong boy? Starting to get hungry?"

Selim, smiling, fetched out a doggy treat from a nearby bag. Cautiously, King approached him and stared at the treat. It was so inviting to the proud dog, but even he knew that there was something else inside that friendly smile. The treat was never eaten. Selim started to grow confused as King started growling at him. Recognition seemed to grow faint from the Doberman's face, though the reason was because he can sense something else inside the young homunculus. Lifting his arms catiously, Selim slowly started to back away from him. King followed suit, but keeping his distance in case there was something that Selim would do to hurt him

"Seliiiiiim, where are you? I'm back, I forgot to let you know, Edward wants you to visit for supper later this evening."

The growling had ceased as Ms. Bradley entered the courtyard. While the old widow kneeled to pet the eager dog, Selim couldn't help but feel betrayed by his friend. What was it that scared those animals so much? Could it be that his homunculus side really does want to take back control? The trio went inside as the sun began to reach its peak in the sky. When the young homonculus closed the door, he thought he heard the same person again, but there was no one around except the animals.

_Soon...I will have...my...VENGEANCE..._

* * *

**I feel conflicted about this chapter, it's not bad but it's not great either. Anyways, this will play a big part in the story later on obviously, but you guys will never guess what will happen when the time comes for Pride to be released XDDD. On another news, I'll be bringing in another homunculus that everybody knows and love, GREED. Until then, may Insanity take control of our lives XDDD**


	6. Be Envious of Greed

**A/n:)** Welcome to the **Second Generation of Fullmetal Alchemist** ^_^ (Ok switched it around, it's really** Fullmetal Alchemist: Second Generation**) Ok, first off, I'm so so so so so so **VERY** sorry for this late update **AnimeAvarice** (had to go out of town for a Family Reunion) Trying to develop a plot isn't easy either when you have too many choices at your disposal. I just hope that life will not interfere with my love for writing. If it does, my will to write will not go down without a fight XDD

**Disclaimer: ^_^ I do not own FMA: Brotherhood. The credit for this story and the first three chapters goes to AnimeAvarice.**

* * *

_"Do you really think it's a good idea to let that girl join in?"_

_"Hell yeah, Lust. If anybody has a way of messing with Edward Elric, it's me and Kimblee. Besides, if this Mariah girl really is his niece, then we're gonna have fun haha."_

Envy and Lust were leading the way into an underground passageway whispering to one another, while Mariah rode on Gluttony's shoulders almost pony style. The entrance that they used was actually the same one when Scar and Mei first discovered it. Even the echoes of their footsteps and voices. The difference in this time is that all the guardian chimera either escaped or died by the hands of the military. There were no sources of light as Gluttony had trouble carrying Mariah with his short size, all while trying to eat another rat using his sense of smell. Envy, believe it or not, transmuted himself as a dog, sniffing his own way for their destination. Lust grew tired of walking in the dark, and every once in a while made sparks on the walls with her nails to see better. Only when the fifth time she scraped the walls did one spark actually create a small fire on Envy's right hind leg.

"YAAAAOOOOWWW! GODDAMMIT, LUST!"

From Mariah's point of view, it seemed that Lust did it accidentally, until she looked a bit closer. Lust was actually smiling, "It's not my fault that you turned yourself into a flammable mutt." Mariah slipped her gloves off her hands, reveling in the destruction she could cause by clapping her hands. She didn't even care if the two were to quarrel now, she had enough time on her hands before she searches for her uncle. Lust extended her fingernails, while Envy grew his hand gigantically into a fist. No one noticed that another figure with a torch had arrived among them silently, except maybe Mariah. A shadow creeped up from the floor, up to the teenager's back, and paused, his footsteps echoing a bit through its shuffling. The maniacal niece couldn't see who it was without turning Gluttony's body, but she had a feeling who the stranger was as she smiled evilly.

"Nice of you to join us, ran out of money to take the train for your return trip?"

Mariah ducked, and felt a slight swish of air pass down the base of her neck. Envy looked behind him, not expecting any company for the time being, "Hey, who's there?" As for Lust, she didn't seem to take notice of this stranger's presence, since the flames obscured his face, and took advantage of the torch's light to knee Envy in his gonads, _"Hmmph...d'ooooohhh..."_ The bulbous homunculus snickered at his brother's misfortune, closing his tiny eyes in laughter, _"Heshshshshshsh..."_

Mariah jumped off in front of Gluttony and pushed him backwards before she felt another swing come close to her cheek."Nyaaaggh!" The hungry teen collapsed to the floor, his arms flailing while the figure dropped its torch and jumped across his bouncy stomach. Envy, almost to the point of crying in pain, could barely see the stranger's face when he steadied himself for another strike against Mariah. The stranger's arms glinted slightly under the torch's presence in Envy's field of vision, making the jealous homunculus chuckle under pain.

"Nehe, dham-mit. Tha-hanks for ge-hetting in the whay again, thick-head."

The stranger stopped and paused for a moment while Mariah backed away over to Lust's side, "Well, that's your fault for taking your eye off the ball, or in this case, yours." Mariah still couldn't see the stranger's face with it being covered by shadows as he bent down to mock Envy. Lust, however, could see perfectly with her eyes. It was Greed, but his face had been the same since he fused with Ling. Her attention, however, focused on Gluttony as he finally managed to roll up his stomach and stand himself up, sweat glinting a little from his forehead as the torch's light shined on his face. The bulbous little homunculus noticed that Greed was next to him, realizing that he was the one who jumped on his belly. His beady little eyes turned a little angry, but his tone sounded the same as it always did, innocent and clueless.

"Hi Greed, why did you jump on me?"

Greed didn't say a word as he picked up his torch, noticing that his hungry brother was facing him. For a moment, nothing happened, but Mariah was definitely curious as she placed her left arm under her right, and right hand on her chin. Gluttony's expression relaxed, and then only big smiles emerged between the two of the them. Suddenly, the shorter homunculus hugged his taller brother like a child, carrying him and spinning around near Lust. Normally, the two homunculi would be at odds with each other because their respective Sins came to clash over food, but they knew it's basically the same thing when it came to hunger. With the hug over, both teens walked over to Envy, who had finally recovered from his 'injury'. Greed chuckled a bit, realizing that Envy got beat up by a girl, but his attitude changed when his eyes fell upon Mariah. Putting his hands in his pockets, he leaned a little to put his face in front of Envy's.

"Hey, ugly, why the hell did you bring this girl here?"

"Same reason that you call me ugly, to piss you off."

"I only call you that because you know it's true, since you're always hiding your ugly little self."

His eyes twitched at that last remark. Envy was about to punch Greed, before five long fingers got in the way and pierced the wall, crumbling a bit. Interference between siblings is not always the best choice when it's personal, but for Lust and Mariah, they just didn't care. Smiling, Mariah strolled over, with her eyes closed in confidence, behind Greed, leaning against his back. As for the female homunculus, she grew bored, and a little sleepy when she yawned. Retracting her Spear, she went over to Gluttony's side and sat on his right shoulder.

"Are you boys done fighting yet? I don't feel like babysitting all day you know."

Envy's mouth still hanged in surprise, not expecting Greed to just let Mariah approach him like that, especially since she was a human. Lust just rolled her eyes, already starting to get bored with Greed's appearance and over Mariah's interference. Greed's violet eyes wandered over to Lust's, Envy's, and then Gluttony's eyes. He didn't give one indication whether he cared about what Mariah was up to, leaning back against her as well with his arms folded. Envy started to bear his teeth at them as he leaned up against a wall, jealous of Greed over his trust with Mariah. He just couldn't help himself as he wanted to get the last word.

"Nice relationship you got there, planning to get married?"

Mariah opened her eyes quickly, with both her and Greed giving the jealous homunculus a death stare. For the most part, Envy didn't care if Greed wanted to kill him, that was part of their rivalry since their creation. It was Mariah's eyes that turned calm that scared him. Only cold-blooded killers like Kimblee can calm themselves down like that, and since the young teenager is his niece, it would be best not to mess with her, especially if there's a chance that Kimblee's alive. The only thing that Envy could think of to do to not jeopardize his health again, was whistle and pretend to kick rocks with his arms folded. Just when Greed was about to run over there to bash Envy in the skull, Gluttony started to tear up, his sniffling echoing the tunnels. Lust tried to pet his fuzzy, yet almost bald, head.

"Awwww, what's wrong Gluttony, sad that our family is fighting again?"

Gluttony nodded, mucus starting to drip out of his nose. With her left hand, Lust pulled out a red handkerchief from her bra, earning her a playful leer from Greed. At that moment, Mariah noticed his 'look', completely spaced out from Lust's 'baggage'. With an evil grin, the sinister alchemist decided to step away and look from a distance. The one thing that set her apart from the homunculi besides being human, was that she's a little more mature than them, but each person and homunculi's level of maturity is different from everybody else's. Greed checked his breath, smoothed out his hair, knocking the loose hair in front of his right eye to the side of his head, and walked over to Lust. Simultaneously, Gluttony gratefully grabbed the handkerchief and blew as hard as he can. Snot covering the surface, the big nosed teenager trying to hand the piece of cloth back to his sister, who looked away. in disgust.

"That's alright, Gluttony, you can just keep it or throw it away."

"Ok, then," Gluttony threw it away, right in front of Greed's feet. Amazingly, the look-alike Ling homunculus didn't even notice that he stepped on it, but not after he took the next step. The weight of his entire body caused him to slip, right into Envy and dropping the torch again. Both collided with a "DUWOOAAHH..." while the others laughed, except Mariah. Lust became curious, maybe a little suspicious, when she noticed how far away she is from the rest of the group. After a few insults to each other, and while both homunculi brothers dusted themselves off, Gluttony and Lust left without a word. Mariah followed suit after she picked up another piece of wood and lit it up from the original torch's flame. looking back, the brothers were ready to move, Mariah just rolling her eyes at them.

"Let's go, before the military or someone outside hears us."

* * *

**Well, this update took longer than I really wanted it to, but at least I didn't abandon it. Now, for the guest reviewer, the ages of Alex, Chris, and Erin...14 for Alex, and the brother/sister duo 15 years old. Edward and Winry would both be 35, Alphonse 34. Selim, if I remember right, would be 16 by AnimeAvarice's original idea, but for Pride, over 300 years old. His adoptive mother, Ms. Bradley, as well as Scar, are unknown, but you can imagine an old woman with grey hair having enough energy and an Ishvalan who still looks in their 40's.**

**As for the other homunculi... they'll look 17, but I'm letting you guys use your imagination ^_^ (Yes, I'm very evil like that) I forgot how old Mei is, but I'd say roughly the same as Al, maybe younger by 2 years. As for Elicia, she's 21 years old. Mariah is 15 years old (Just as AnimeAvarice had originally said). The year that this story is taking place...is set in 1932. Anyways, I hope this is close to their ages and timeline. If not, sorry for messing up. Until then, may Insanity take control of our lives XDD.**


End file.
